A Christmas to Remember
by tweety565
Summary: This is a very unique Christmas story (Lost World style of course) Read and find out just why I called it the Christmas to Remember. please rr
1. Default Chapter

Dear Readers:  
  
Hey , this is my second fanfic but I think this will be very enjoyable. I've been a member of fanfiction.net and I've noticed that I have a very unique idea that I haven't seen anyone try. I'm not telling because it will spoil it for you, but I think you will all like it. However there are a few changes, additions, and warnings I must make you aware of.  
  
First of all I do not own any of the lost world characters because they belong to the creators. But I have added a few new characters here and there so be aware that they are mine. Also this story takes place in 2003 but the characters still stay the same ages. I've added a college, a nightclub, and shopping center. **No not the Zanga Mall for that would be plagerisum.** So don't panic if I so happen to mention them. Warning: This came all from my imagination while I was listening to Christmas music so it may sound a little strange. I do not recommend this if you have low or no personality and if you are a "Mr. Scrooge". This is a story that could make you laugh, cry, and appreciate a Christmas Lost World style. Hope you enjoy this and I wish ya all a Happy Holidays!!  
  
Love Always, Tweety565 


	2. It was the night before Christmas

"Okay time for bed Elaina." Elaina was a typical curious five year old whom had boundless energy always driving her guardians crazy. This night was different, for it was the night before Christmas and the tiny child was nearly bouncing off the walls. "Mommy, Christmas is tomorrow!!!" Elaina said bouncing on the bed. "Now you, settle down." Her mother said tickling her daughter making her giggle loudly. "Now hurry up and go to bed before Santa Claus gets here." "I am in bed, mommy." Elaina said giggling again. "Oh boy this is gonna be fun." Her mother said under her breath. "Can you tell me a story, from that book?" Elaina asked pointing at a tiny red book that laid on the bed. Her mother picked it up and studied it. "Okay but you have to promise me you will go to sleep after I tell it to you." Her mother said with a sigh and sat at the foot of Elaina's bed. "Is it about Christmas?" Elaina asked with curiousity. Yes, ah here it is." Her mother said opening it. "Can it be about that one place?" Elaina asked. "What one place?" Her mother asked. "You know, the place with the dinosaurs." Elaina said laughing. "Oh the Lost World, you mean." Her mother said. "Yeah, the place with the tree house with all those people." Elaina said. "There weren't that many people. There was John Roxton, Margarite Krux, George Challenger, Veronica Layton and Finn." Her mother said. "But still, how was Christmas there?" Elaina asked. "There is only one Christmas I know of and it is written down here." The older woman said.  
  
Elaina bounced on the bed. "Can you tell me that one?" Elaina asked. "Oh fine, Tell me Elaina do you know what a miracle is?" her mother asked. "A mirible?" Elaina asked. "No miracle, well those are magical wonderous happenings that could not be explained. They just happen and it changes ones life. In the Lost World magical things happened during Christmas. Places would pop up out of nowhere, evil creatures of the plateau were turned good for one day, and kids from all over the plateau would have one wishof anything in the world and presents of course. But according to the legend, if you were a good child that wish would come true. Now it had to be a reasonable wish just as if you would ask Santa for gifts. You couldn't wish for the sky to be chocolate pudding or anything. I mean if you asked Santa for that he would probably cross that off his list. Anyway, it was a week before Christmas... 


	3. And All through the tree house

Another note: I mentioned that I added a college. Well Veronica and Finn are attending it. They are both cheerleaders too. SO when I mention these kind of things I don't want you guys freaking out. Okay? Okay Good.  
  
It was a typical morning in the tree house. "Coffee where's the coffee?" Margarite asked in a panicky tone. "Oh I haven't had the energy to make it." John said to the brunette he had learned to love. "You WHAT?" she asked loudly. "Just kidding, I'm in the process of making it." John said. "Oh well then.." Margarite started. "But you're gonna have to pay me back for it." John said leaning in to kiss her. "Maybe when I have the energy." Margarite said backing away and sitting down. John frowned. "You know I was just kidding." "Maybe later Roxton, maybe if this coffee is really good I might just pay you back this morning." Margarite said. "Damn I hate her tricks." John said under his breath then started pouring the fresh brewed coffee.  
  
Veronica and Finn appeared laughing. "Well good morning." John said. "What's so funny you two?" Margarite said. "Oh Finn was just telling me about this guy she likes in school." Veronica said. "Well do tell." Margarite said. "Veronica you weren't supposed to tell." Finn whinned. "His name is Jacque." Veronica said. "Veronica!" Finn yelled. "It's true, It's true she was in a class with him and wouldn't stop staring at him." Veronica said amusing herself. "Stop it! Be quiet you!" Finn yelled starting for Veronica. "Well Veronica what's this I heard about Sean?" Margarite asked. "Nothing I-" Veronica started. "Yeah Veronica." Finn said happy that Margarite turned the tables on her. "Its nothing, he's just this perverted.. guy who thinks he likes me." Veronica said with disgust. "Yeah but you like him back. Don't ya?" Finn asked. "Oh boy, will you girls please stop already." John said loudly. "What about you John?" Finn asked. "Shouldn't you two be in school all ready?' John asked. "I guess, but we only have a week left of school then we have a few weeks off ,so we can discuss this further." Finn said.  
  
"Oh no" John said. "Yes but you'll be too busy fussing about Christmas that you'll probably forget." Margarite said. "Yeah I guess you're right." Finn said. "Wow I can't believe it's Christmas already." Veronica said quietly. "Yeah I know. What are you hoping for?" Finn asked. (Where are you Christmas? is playing very softly.) "I don't know..umm..I'm still thinking." Veronica said. "I know what I want." Finn said. "Jacque?" Margarite asked. Finn frowned angrily at her. "No, I want to see snow again. Vee does it snow here during Christmas?" Finn asked. "No, look I'll tell you all about it later, come on lets get to school." Veronica said grabbing her bag. "Yeah we should be going." Finn said grabbing hers too. "Okay bye you two." John and Margarite said. The two blondes left the tree house and descended into the cool morning air. 


	4. All I want for Christmas is

Amazonia University  
  
Finn was in class, a few seats away from Jacque. Jacque was a tall dark haired, twenty four year old that Finn found to be the hottest guy on the whole plateau. The way he smiled often caused a sudden rush going down her spine. She also sat next to Nivera, whom she also became good friends with.  
  
"Oh my God." Finn said staring at him as he sat down a few seat ahead of her. Veronica just had to laugh, Finn was making it way too obvious.  
  
"Why don't you just go talk to him?" Veronica whisphered.  
  
"It's not as easy as it sounds." Finn said.  
  
"Look Finn, we have cheerleading after school right? And you know who is on the team that we're cheering for. And did you know that you know who is practicing after us?" Nivera asked tossing her curly brick red hair.  
  
"See? There's your chance." Veronica added with a small smirk on her face.  
  
"I don't know what would I say? Sure I had a man before but he practicly a God." Finn exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my God Finn you have to do something about it." Nivera said.  
  
"That's what I want for Christmas, Jacque." Finn said.  
  
"Wait, you just said this morning that you didn't like him." Veronica said with another one of her not so innocent smirks.  
  
"Sure, I said that then but look at him not. Oh, he's so fine." Finn said.  
  
The professor finally walked in and started his usually boring lecture. Finn sat day dreaming about her a Jacque together.  
  
Day Dream Sequence  
  
("All I want for Christmas is you" is playing)  
  
Finn is sitting at her desk in an empty room writing in her journal, which was a hobby of hers. When all of a sudden, Jacque enters the room causing Finn to look up. Her eyes sunk into his deep brown eyes as he walked to his seat. He smiled one of his amazing smiles and sat down.  
  
Finn: Hhi Jacque  
  
Jacque: Hey Finn, how ya doin?  
  
Finn: Fine and um you?  
  
Jacque: Kinda tired, I have a game tonight and a paper due and I have to work at nine o clock.  
  
Finn: Wow, that's a lot! Thank God Christmas vacation is coming up.  
  
Jacque: Yeah, I'm hoping for a lot of snow and a new Noprotogator(a lazer weapon for hunting raptor). What about you, my shinning Goddess?  
  
Finn (singing): I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you!  
  
Jacque(laughing): I was hoping you'd say that, because the only gift I want is you.  
  
Finn and Jacque start to kiss and for that brief shinning moment Finn's fantasy is actually coming true.  
  
"Finn, Finn? Finn!" Veronica exclaimed shaking her out of the dream of her unrequited love.  
  
"What I had the best dream ever." Finn said.  
  
"Come on Finn, we have to go to practice." Veronica said grabbing her stuff and heading swiftly for the door. "I can't be late, plus I need to practice my lib-twist."  
  
"Okay, Okay I'm comin" Finn said following Veronica out the door and to the locker room. 


End file.
